This invention relates to an improvement of a leg device, which is attached to various kinds of supported objects to become a leg of these supported objects, and also has a function of supporting such supported objects to be capable of height adjustment.
As a leg device, comprising a male screw-shaped leg shaft having a ground part on the lower end part, and an ascending/descending body supported on this leg shaft to be capable of ascending and descending, and constituted such that:
this ascending/descending body is constituted by a base, which has a fixing part for a supported object and also has a pass-through/slip-out hole for the leg shaft, and
a lock body has the upper end part assembled onto this base to be capable of rotation and also has a female screw-shaped part which engages with the male screw part of the leg shaft on the front face side of the lower end part; and
an elastic piece contacts on the back face of this lock body so as to push the female screw-shaped part of the lock body against the outer perimeter surface of the leg shaft inserted through said pass-through/slip-out hole and is integrally formed on such base, there is one shown in Patent Document 1 which the present applicant has previously filed.
By such leg device, with three parts, which is said leg shaft, base, and lock body, a supported object can be supported to be capable of height adjustment.
Here, in such leg device, if the engagement between the leg shaft and the lock body could be made compulsorily releasable by external operation, the amount that the leg shaft sticks out from the underside of the supported object could be easily adjusted within a great range, and its convenience of use could be further improved.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application No. 2004-158867
The main features that this invention attempts to solve is to make it possible to easily adjust within a great range the amount that the leg shaft sticks out from the underside of a supported object, in a manner such that the engagement between the leg shaft and the lock body constituting this can be compulsorily released by external operation, without uselessly increasing the number of constituent parts of this kind of leg device.